The Life Between Us
by babygirl2006
Summary: Sequel to The life with in you
1. Are you?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I don't own South of Nowhere.

Summary: Sequel to The Life With In You...

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it and if you like I will continue... THANKS

Author notes: I hope everyone that reads this story likes it. And I hope you review and tell me what you think... THANK YOU!..._OKAY GUYS AND LADIES... I HAVE TO SAY THAT IF ANY OF THE ASHLEY'S ARE SPELLED IN A DIFFERENT WAY I'M SORRY... I'M SO USE TO WRITING MY GIRLS NAME WHICH IS ASHLIE AND ITS SPELLED THAT WAY... SO SORRY IF ANY ARE SPELLED LIKE THAT.. I'M TRYING REALLY HARD NOT TO SPELL EM THAT WAY... SORRY IF IT IS..._

fairyLover13--- Thanks for liking the story and heres the first chapter to the sequel... Thanks again..

vingklippt--- Okay... I ended there and heres the sequel... Thanks for telling me what you think I should do.. Hope you like what I wrote..

IhEaRtSpAsHlEy--- Thanks... I didn't know if it would be... but obviously it was... heres the sequel.. Hope you like it.. Thanks again..

Shadowless--- Thank you for liking it and heres the sequel.. I hope you like it too... thanks..

Spashley90--- Thanks for telling me what you think and heres the sequel.. Tell me if you like it or not... Thanks again..

yo gurl jackie--- thanks you for liking it and heres the sequel...

giveusakiss82laxgurl4eva05--- Well thanks for not lying... LOL well heres the sequel I hope you like.. Thanks for the review and you're input...

dukefan32--- Thanks... I'm glad you like it and heres the sequel.. Hope you like this too... Thanks again..

The Life Between Us

Chapter 1

babygirl2006

**(Ashley's POV)**

_We have been back together now for 3 months and we have arguments here and there. But nothing to serious. She freaks out every once in awhile because I still hang out with Danielle and she doesn't like it. I keep telling her nothing ever happened and I don't even see her that way but she don't listen. I guess shes just waiting for me to mess up now. Maybe its because she thinks I will because she did and I need to pay her back or something but I'm not. She really don't understand. I guess its hard to believe I'm the one that was being faithful and she wasn't. I really don't know but she has a lot of jealousy issues now. It drives me insane sometimes but I still love her. Sometimes seeing her jealous is kinda cute and a turn on but when she takes it over board thats when I get tired of it. And I know shes just looking out for her feeling but I ain't going anywhere or cheating on her. She needs to let our past go and live for the now and future. _

"Hey"_ She said coming into my dorm room. I don't really get why she didn't want to room together but that was her choice. She sleeps here or I sleep with her every night so I don't know but she wanted it this way. And the day she decided that I didn't feel like arguing about it because we just got done arguing about her mom. I just left it alone and let her win._

"Hey! Where have you been all afternoon?"

"I was out..."_ She just stopped._

"Okay.." _Thats all I say these days. I don't care where she was thats her business and I don't want to argue about it so I leave it alone. Things are harder now. She is not as open as she use to be and I don't get it. A lot of things are different then what they use to be. I don't think its me but you can never be sure. She just got so distant its weird. I tried asking her about it about a week ago and we got into an argument. Everything kinda turns into an argument so I guess I lied about not arguing that much. Things are not great either but I still try. Everyday I still try because its her. Now who wouldn't try for her? _

"Thats all you're going to say is 'okay'?"_ Was I supposed to say something else. And here we go again._

"What did you want me to say? Maybe you should give me a list of things to say to you and it would be easier. Maybe then we won't fight every damn day."

"I don't want to argue today. I just want to know that you care."

"Well if you can't see that I care then you aren't paying attention because I show you everyday that I care and love you. Now if you want to talk about people wanting to know if someone cares maybe I should be the one asking you. You start arguments everyday over nothing. We fight all the time now. I say one little thing and its wrong. If I was a guy I would ask you if you was pregnant but I'm not so that can't be the problem. Now what the hell is up with you're moods lately?" _I didn't really yell but I wasn't to quite either. She is standing there looking at me like I'm stupid. _

"Nothing is wrong with me.. I don't know what you are talking about."

"Are you fucking serious? You're really going to stand here and lie to my face about it? Do you not realize I've known you for a really long time and the way you have been acting lately is not you. So why don't you stop lying to me and tell me what is wrong with you..."

"Ashley.. Theres nothing wrong. Leave it alone."_ She yelled at me then walked out of my dorm room. Should I go after her? Or wait for her to come back? What do I do now? I'm running out of ideas. I don't know what to do about her anymore. My life is hard with her in it and its hard without her. I mean really what can I choose here. I'm like stuck nothing I said or do these days is helping. In less she is... No she won't.. She wouldn't do that to me.. to us. Would she? No! She wouldn't. She's not. I ran out of my dorm room and down to Spencer's. I opened the door and she was laying on her bed._

"Tell me that you aren't? Just please tell me..."

"What the hell?" She jumped up. "Tell you what? What are you talking about? I can't tell you I'm not if I have no idea what you are talking or screaming about?"

"Pregnant? You're not right? Please just tell me you're not."_ I backed up to the door, slid down it and started crying. She just looked at me and didn't say anything. _


	2. Don't Lie

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I don't own South of Nowhere.

Summary: Sequel to The Life With In You...

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it and if you like I will continue... THANKS

Author notes: I hope everyone that reads this story likes it. And I hope you review and tell me what you think... THANK YOU!...

yo gurl jackie--- Heres the post...

Loug2--- Wow Okay... LOL J/k Anyways thanks for thinking it was the best intro and heres the post... Thanks for the review...

FamousFantasy07--- Thanks, I hope it turns out that way... I will keep it going.. Thanks for the review..

sexy mami--- You will find out in this chapter if she is or not... Thanks for liking it and hope you continue to review and like it... Well heres the post and thanks for the review...

Kyden298--- You find out here... Yeah I know what you mean... It always is a big HELL YES.. LOL Anyways heres the post and thanks for the review and I hope you review again...

Spaashley90--- Thanks for the 'WOW'... LOL anyways heres the post..

dukefan32--- Umm... Heres your answers... Well some anyways well I think cause I don't know you're questions... LOL J/K Anyways heres the post.. Thanks for the review...

HellsSaintmotomnster1--- LOL... Maybe... LOL Anyways heres more.. Thanks for the review..

IhEaRtSpAsHlEy--- Aww don't be sad... You never know what could happen... LOL Anyways here is the post and thank you for the review...

darkside--- Thanks for liking my stories... And heres the post... You will find out if she is pregnant or not in this chapter... THANKS

FairyLover13--- Thanks... I was hope it would be good enough for people... And you find out in this chapter if she is pregnant or not... Thanks for the review and here is a post...

The Life Between Us

Chapter 2

babygirl2006

**(Spencer's POV)**

_Where is she getting this from? Why would she think I was pregnant? She isn't a guy.. _

"Ash.. Are you a guy?" _She looked up at me as she wiped her tears away._

"Is that like a treat question?"

"No.. Answer it."

"Do you think I am?"

"NO!"

"Well then theres you're answer."

"And theres yours. I'm not pregnant. I can't even remember ever sleeping with a guy."_ I don't understand why she would think that. I guess I have been gone lately. I'm just freaking out over nothing. Or maybe it is something I don't know but I know that its scaring me and making me fight with her all the time to push her away and see if she thinks that we aren't supposed to be together. I just don't know. I try to keep myself from doing it but next thing I know we are arguing because I was being a bitch. _

"Then what is wrong with you? With us? I just don't get it. I thought getting back together is what you wanted. Are you rethinking it now or whats wrong? And don't even dare to say 'nothing'. That lying thing is getting on my nerves."

"I can't really explain why I've been the way I have been. And I do want to be with you... I guess its just that everything we just went through its freaking me out because now I'm just like waiting for you to realize that you deserve better then me. Realize that you don't really love me. Reali..."

"Spence... I know you don't like when I say this but things happen for a reason. People make mistakes. You made one. I let that go. Now you need too. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to stop loving you. I'm not going to realize I deserve better then you. I'm not going to cheat on you. You got to understand that everything we've been though only made me think that our relationship is strong. Being with you is the only thing in my life I don't question." I don't know I think our trust is gone. I feel like I can't trust her and she has never done anything to make me not trust her. Honestly I think she still trusts me and thats kinda weird. But Ashley doesn't over think things. She just goes with it a take opportunities as they come. Me, I don't I think things over way to much. I think thats why I keep thinking she is going to cheat on me and blah blah blah.

"Hey umm Spence... Can I talk to you for a second?" Carmen said, sticking her head in, my dorm room. I looked at Ashley. She was liking at me like who the hell is that?

"umm..." I looked at Ashley again.

"Go ahead" Ashley said then sat on my bed but before I walked out of the room she hopped back up. I just shook my head and walked out.

"Hey! What's up?" I said closing the door behind me.

"Are we still on for Friday?"

"Oh.. right..umm.. yeah." I totally forgot that we had made plans on Friday. But I still got to stick with them.

"Okay well I'll talk to you later" Carmen said and then turned around. I watched her walk away and I went back into my dorm room.

"Who's that?"

"Shes a girl from one of my classes."

"We have the same classes. I've never seen that girl before."

"Shes just a friend. No big deal." I turned away from her and acted like I was grabbing something from my desk.

"Well if it not a big deal then why lie about?"

"I didn't lie."

"Yeah actually you did. At first you said a girl from my class until I reminded you we have the same classes and I've never seen the girl before. So who is she?"

"She is a girl. And we have plans to hang out on Friday, which we made last week. She came to ask if we was still on for Friday." I don't know why I said it the way I did but I was saying it like Ashley was stupid or slow or something.

"And your plans are what?"

"Thats none of your business" I don't know why I said that. It just came out. Its times like this when I just wish I couldn't talk at all. Things just slip out these days before I can stop it. I so regret saying that. She didn't say anything. She just walked out. GOSH... Why the hell do I keep doing this? Why can't I just tell her? Well technically it is none of her business but then again she is my girlfriend so I guess it is her business. I don't even know if I should go talk to her now or later. Later might be better. So she could at least have some time to cool down. I don't know. We have not been good together these late couple of months, too much drama. And I am usually the one who starts it or makes the problem worse then what it was or should be. I just don't know if she is going to keep putting up with this. Most of the time she just walks out and we don't finish the conversation. She doesn't want to say anything she will regret, which I obviously have no problem saying things I will regret. I walked out of my dorm room and headed to hers.


	3. I love you too!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I don't own South of Nowhere.

Summary: Sequel to The Life With In You...

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it and if you like I will continue... THANKS

Author notes: I hope everyone that reads this story likes it. And I hope you review and tell me what you think... THANK YOU!...

Spashley90--- Heres the post.. Thanks for the review...

FairyLover13--- THANKS...

FamousFantasy07--- Yeah she is... LOL Anyways thanks for the review and heres the post...

Chemicals react---- I am going to continue... And thanks for taking the time and reading the stories... Thanks again... And here is the next part...

dukefan32--- LOL... Heres the post and thank you for the review...

yo gurl jackie--- thanks for the review and heres the post

The Life Between Us

Chapter 3

babygirl2006

**(Ashley's POV)**

I walked out of her room. How the hell is she going to say that? Its none of my business. Maybe I should just leave her alone and when she comes and talks to me and we spend time together, then thats when we do. She comes to me though and tells me she has cheated. Its over I am not going back. I'll give her space I'm just not going to let her go. I can't. If I could I would have a long time ago. I walked into my room and throw myself on my bed and shoved my face into my pillow. Why does she keep doing this? Why does this keep going so wrong? Why can't we be happy like we use to be? Why can't we stop fighting and love and care for one another again. All this fighting making me fall out of love with her. I don't want to stop loving her or being in love with her but at the rate we are going I won't be in love with her anymore by next month. Gosh how I wish things could just change.

"What's wrong now?" She said walking into my dorm room. Are you serious? She is actually asking that. Does she not get it. If I would have said something like that to her. She would have started yelling at me.

"What do you want? I don't want to argue anymore. I am tired of it. I just want everything to go back to the way it was. I just want everything to stop. I want to be able to talk to you without an argument starting. I want to stay in love with you. I want you to stop trying to push me away..." I said into my pillow. I kinda screamed it so I know she understood me. I started crying. Everything is just to hard.

"Ash.. I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out..." I sat up and looked at her. She is sitting on my bed now.

"Theres a lot of things these days that just slip out. We've argued before Spencer. You never let stuff slip out then. Why is it coming out like crazy now?" I said interrupting her. I laid down and looked at the side of her head. Thats all I could see from where I was laying.

"I don't know... Mostly everything I say these days just comes out before I even think about it. I don't really think about it until I have already said it. Then I am beating myself up for it. Not physically though."

"Well we need to start talking about things again and stop yelling about it. Can we try that?"

"Yeah.. We can try...We are going to the club on Friday. She is just a friend. I bumped into her, walking down the hallway last week. I wasn't paying attention cause I was thinking about the argument we just got into. Want to go? You can come."

"I don't know.. What if she wants it to be just you and her?"

"Well I have a girl and she is coming cause I said so. She can get mad all she wants too." I pulled her onto my bed with me and held onto her, tightly. "Ash.."

"Yeah Spence..?"

"I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." We both started giggling. "I love you Spence." I whispered into her ear. She turned around in my arms and kissed me, then placed our foreheads together.

"I love you too Ash." She met our lips again...

**SORRY IT IS SO SHORT BUT I HAD NOTHIN ELSE TO SAY IN THIS CHAPTER... BUT I WILL GET CHAPTER 4 UP QUICK... Happy Thanksgiving everybody... Heres an early post and I'll still post again soon... **


	4. What is that?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I don't own South of Nowhere... Lyrics are Blackstreet "Before I let you go"

Summary: Sequel to The Life With In You...

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it and if you like I will continue... THANKS

Author notes: I hope everyone that reads this story likes it. And I hope you review and tell me what you think... THANK YOU!...

Spashley90--- Heres the post, thanks for the review...

dukefan32--- Thanks and heres the post...

yo gurl jackie--- heres the post... thanks for the review...

The Life Between Us

Chapter 4

babygirl2006

**(Ashley's POV)**

_Before I let you go, before I let you go  
Can I get a kiss, goodnight, baby _

_Before I let you go, before I let you go  
Can I get a kiss, goodnight, baby _

I can still tell something is bothering her. I don't know what it is. I can feel it when I hold her. When she touches me or when I touch her. When I look into her eyes and she looks back in mine, which is really hard to get her to keep eye contact with me. She will make eye contact with me for maybe 45 seconds at the most.

_Lately, I've been thinking somethings going wrong  
'Cause you got an attitude  
And you're not in the mood like you used to  
Girl, I can feel it when I hold you in my arms  
The feeling is not the same_

_Can I be the one to blame?_

_I don't wanna lose your love, mmm  
I don't wanna say bye-bye, oh no no  
True love is so hard to find  
And it's right between your lips and mine, and mine_

_Before I let you go, before I let you go  
Can I get a kiss, goodnight, baby _

_Before I let you go, before I let you go  
Can I get a kiss, goodnight, baby _

Spencer is out with Carmen tonight. She bugged me all week about going with her but I told her I had a lot of homework to do. I lied but I have to learn to trust her again. I am trusting her well trying too. Honestly... I can't say that she will cheat on me again but I can't say she won't do it again either. I am not going to keep her locked up though because I don't trust her. Its not who I am or who I want to be. So, even though I didn't go I still let her go. She means so much to me and I guess the most I could do right now is give her some space but not to much. Its sounds like I don't know what I am doing but I know. If she won't talk to me about it, I'm not going to make her. I wouldn't want her to try and make me if I was in the situation. So, I'll wait. She is worth it. She really is.

_Turn the lights down low  
Let's take it nice and slow  
My mission is to keep you mine  
Don't want this to be the last time  
We make sweet love  
Baby, I know you feel it, too  
It's bigger than the both of us  
There's one thing I'm so certain of_

_I don't wanna lose your love  
I don't wanna say bye-bye  
It's always the little things, I remember  
And I can't just let it slip away  
Slip away _

_Before I let you go, before I let you go  
Can I get a kiss, goodnight, baby _

_Before I let you go, before I let you go  
Can I get a kiss, goodnight, baby_

Sometimes I feel like I can't stand letting her have space. I want her next to me. I want to wake up with her in my arms. Wake up to her beautiful face. Wake up to the girl I will always be in love with no matter, what happens. She is the love of my life. Could something that you started so young actually last though. I mean we were 16. Thats young. I question our whole relationship a lot these days but Honestly I couldn't ever let her go. Not for long anyways. I could never hate her. I could never stay mad at her. It all goes away after awhile and all I do is want her back. With everything that is going on lately and the way things are it makes me feel so lonely but she is all I want or need and I ain't going to go looking else where for something I get from her. Even if I ever did find it in someone else that person isn't Spencer. It may seem like the same but it wouldn't feel the same. She is the ONLY girl for me.

Teddy, won't you play the music for me  
Teddy, won't you play Backstreet side?  
Baby I get so lonely  
Sometimes, I...  
Baby my heart is broken sometimes  
I need you right now, I don't...

I can't let you slip away, slip away

_Before I let you go, before I let you go  
Can I get a kiss, goodnight, baby _

_Before I let you go, before I let you go  
Can I get a kiss, goodnight, baby_

"Hey!" Spencer said walking into my dorm room. I am laying on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey... Did you have fun?" I didn't look at her, I just talked.

"Yeah, it was cool. It would have been better if you would have went." She said, sitting on my stomach. She has one leg on each side of my body. She leaned over and looked me in the eyes. I just stared back at her. I can see confusion in her eyes. For as long as I have known her. I know when I look into her eyes I can see what she is feeling. The thing the gets me stuck is the fact that I can't read her mind, so I don't know why she is feeling anything, unless she told me. She doesn't talk about all her feeling and stuff anymore. Its like she is closing up and I can't seem to stop it. I can't tell you its something she is making herself feel or if I am making her feel it.

_I don't see it being a problem  
If I just get one little bitty kiss baby...  
I just can't let you get away, oh yeah...  
Lord, have mercy...  
I don't want lose your sweet love_

_So don't say good-bye, say good-night_

_Before I let you go, before I let you go  
Can I get a kiss, goodnight, baby _

_Before I let you go, before I let you go  
Can I get a kiss, goodnight, baby_

"Sorry.. I just had a lot of work to do. Maybe next time."

"Next time? There is no next time. Well I don't think so. I don't want there to be. But there is a next time for going out, not with Carmen though, with you. So, tomorrow we are going to do something just you and I. I've already planned it out. So, don't even try it. All I am going to tell you is that we won't be around a lot of people and probably be outside most of the night so, dress warm. It is kinda cold."

"I have no say in if I am going or not?"

"Umm... NO. We need to spend time together just you and I nobody else and not in just the dorm rooms. Outside. Things like walking on the beach at night or long car drives to nowhere or sitting under the pier. We lost contact with all the things that brought us so close. Now we are going to relocate what we once had because Ashley I know you can tell I'm pulling away. I can see the worry in your eyes or this song that has been on repeat for the past 20 minutes. I want to get you close to me again but nothing I am doing these days is working. I just seem to keep pushing you away. I don't want to push you away. So WE need ALONE time. Away from EVERYONE and EVERYTHING. So, do you understand why I am not giving you a choice?" She is right. Everything that we used to do, that made us as close and in love as we were, was the times we spent together but because college is so much more different then high school, we stopped doing what was the best part of our relationship and that was just her and I, hanging together, no interruptions. Maybe that would help.

"I got it. What time do I need to be ready?"

"6" She got off of me and stood up at the foot of the bed.

"Okay... Are you leaving?"

"Yes but I will be right back. I need to go get something for you. Be right back." With that said she walked out of the door and returned 10 minutes later.

"What is that?"

"Open it and find out..." She just stood there and smiled at me.


	5. Writers Block! Sorry

Okay so I have been having some problems with girls... Its nothing new with me but then a week ago the lights went out and (STUPID ASS WIND STORM) They just came back on... I tried to write for this story but I can't think of anything... My mind is totally blank... Up for suggestions... Any ideas let me know... THANKS AGAIN AND SORRY


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I don't own South of Nowhere...

Summary: Sequel to The Life With In You...

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it... THANKS

Author notes: I hope everyone that reads this story likes it. And I hope you review and tell me what you think... THANK YOU!...

**The Life Between Us**

**Chapter 5**

babygirl2006

**(Spencer's POV)**

"Open it and find out..." I told her, smiling from ear to ear. She opened it and her mouth fell open and her eyes started shinning. I think that was just from the tears forming in her eyes. "You like it?"

"Yes! I love it... Thank you Spence." She pulled me into a hug. Its a necklace with a ocean wave hanging from it. It is engraved.. It says "We are one" on the front and the back side says "Never too far out"

_We have been together now for almost two years. We graduate in a little over a month. We are sitting at the beach. Its 1:30 in the morning. She is sitting behind me, holding me close to her. We are both looking out over the water, glowing so perfectly by the moon. It is really beautiful this time of night but so much more better when the sun is coming up. But even if it was raining and no moon shining like the sun, it would still be perfect because I am here with Ashley. She is the only thing that is beautiful no matter what is happening or what the weather is like. _

"_When I sit here with you like this I feel like... like we are one... but not to the point where I feel alone. One like we fit so perfectly together that... we just make one person. Do you know what I mean or do I just sound stupid?" Ashley said, resting her chin on my shoulder._

"_You don't sound stupid. I know what you mean. You mean like everything you are missing in your life I fill that space for you and you fill it for me. Right?" _

"_Basically... I would have said it different but that works..." We both giggled and she wrapped her arms around me again. I turned to her and kissed her cheek then turning back to the ocean. We stayed silent for awhile but I soon broke it._

"_You are here ( I said pointing at my heart) and here (pointing at my head, meaning my mind) and there ( I pointed at her)." She looked confused, when I pointed at her. _

"_What do you mean there?" Ashley questioned._

"_I mean... That you are always right behind me or next to me. You are always there for me. I could always reach my arm out and I could touch you. __You are never out of reach.__You are never too far out. You know?"_

"_Yeah I do... I love you Spence Always."_

"_I love you too... Always" I turned in her arms and met my lips with hers._

That was a great night. One of the best we had. I really miss days like this. Hopefully tomorrow will help. I am so praying that it will.

"What are you thinking about?" Ashley asked.

"About how great that night was. The night we said those things to each other."

"Yeah, it was a good night. One of the best. Which there are a lot of those."

"Yeah... But I have somethings to get done before Monday and tomorrow is for just you so I got to go get most of it done now. So when Sunday comes around I don't have to do so much. I'll see you tomorrow." I gave her a kiss and left. I sat there doing homework until 4 in the morning. Most of it was done. I fell asleep thinking about the events I am planning to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I don't own South of Nowhere...

Summary: Sequel to The Life With In You...

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it... THANKS

Author notes: I hope everyone that reads this story likes it. And I hope you review and tell me what you think... THANK YOU!...

**The Life Between Us**

**Chapter 6**

babygirl2006

**(Spencer's POV)**

God, doesn't she look beautiful? I am standing in her dorm room by the door. I had just walked in. She has a black dress on, that fits every curve of her body and ends mid thigh.

"You ready to go?" I whisper in her ear from behind causing her to jump. I guess she didn't notice I came in the room. I smiled at her as she shook her head in an up and down motion. This night should be good. Hopefully something about tonight will help. I think it will but most of all I am scared it won't and I could lose her all together. The thing that is missing in our relationship right now, that has always been there, is friendship. Its what mostly keep us so rounded. So together because we were able to talk. Not just talk but share secrets with one another. Thats one thing a lot of couples have problems with. Somehow me cheating made us lose that. I think its because I keep something from her, that was a secret so now its like we don't have to share those kinds of things anymore. We just talk now. Never any real conversations. None about how we feel. Like REALLY feel. We always had a lot of those. I can't even tell you when the last one was and usually I could tell you because it would have been just a few days ago. Next thing I know we are sitting in the car and Ashley is waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said turning and looking over at her.

"Okay space girl, Where too?"

"Umm..." For some reason I can't for the life of me remember, where we are supposed to be going. How is that possible?

"Spence, Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I was just thinking and lost all my other thoughts. To the place... you eat food... The one on 1st and... Jefferson. You know... what I am talking about?" I said and turned away. What is going on with me. I feel... Nervous. Why would or should I be nervous? Its Ashley. Its not like we haven't went out before. Maybe its the fact that I planned tonight out and this would be the first time, I have ever done this. Yeah.. Thats it. Okay. Got it. Why I'm I rambling to myself? I really am losing my mind. I put my finger tips to my forehead and started rubbing right above my eyebrows. Okay much better. I open my eyes and look out the window. I realized we haven't moved. I look at Ashley and she is just sitting in the drivers seat staring at me.

"Are you sure, you are okay?"

"I don't know.. I feel nervous and it is making me act all funny. Well retarded not funny. I think... Okay maybe it would be better if I shut up now. Yeah that would be good. I mean. How can I be this bad? Its just a date with you. Well not like that just we have done this many times. And I haven't been nervous in a really long time. I mean REALLY LONG time. What is wrong with me?..."

"Spence, You're rambling a lot... It'll be okay. Just seat back and enjoy the short but calming ride. Okay, so, to first and Jefferson." We got there about 15 minutes later. It was silent the whole way there. Ashley just let me calm myself down. I feel a little better now. Just a LITTLE. I got out of the car and stood at the back waiting for Ashley. She started to walk towards me and I started slowly walking towards the brown door, that lead to the inside. She grabbed my waist and pulled me into her. Her arms tightly around my waist and her chin resting on my left shoulder made me feel better. "It'll be okay. No matter what I will still love you. You will always have my heart." She whispered and kissed my cheek before pulling away and we walked hand in hand into the restaurant. We ate dinner and headed to the beach. It was a clear night. I planned this for the right night. We walked hand in hand down the beach. We walk for 10 minutes before she broke the silence.

"Tonight is good."

"Yeah.. Its amazing. Sorry about earlier I started to panic. I had never planned out any of this before usually it was you. Every time you have did it, it turned out so amazing. I didn't think I could do it and I felt like I was going to screw up somehow."

"Spence, just being with you and having fun without arguing and being basically lock in a dorm room with you is awesome. I will have a good time. We just haven't actually talked or hung out, just you and I, in along time it was starting to mess us up. Especially as much time as we would spend alone before. Before we started college and life became so stressful."

"Yeah" I stopped us about a mile away from the car and sat down. She followed my actions. We just sat in silence for awhile longer before I decided to break the silence this time.

"Ash, what do you think about having kids and getting married?" We have never talked about it before. I just wanted to know what she thought about it.

"Getting married to you would be a dream and fantasy come true and having kids I think you and I would make two wonderful parents. What do you think?"

"I like your answer. I'm gonna go with the same thing you said." I told her and she smiled at me then turn back to look over the ocean.

"What about Ashley for a girl? We can spell it different. It would be so cute."

"How about not."

"What is so wrong with that? You know you LOVE the name."

"Yes, I do. On you. Not our daughter." I said. She started tickling me.

"Come on you know you want too." She continued to tickle me. I ended up on my back wiggling and giggling all over the place. "Say you want too."

"No.." I keep trying to grab her hands but she was moving them to fast for me. "Ash, your getting sand in my hair. Stop please?" She stopped and picked up a little bit of sand and rubbed it on the top of my head.

"I can't believe you just did that. I am gonna get you for that." She got up and started running down the beach. I chased after her. She went running behind a big rock and somehow I lost her. "Ashley?" I screamed. I started walking, looking around everywhere. I screamed her name again. Still no answer.

"SHH.. Your gonna wake people up." She whispered into my ear, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind.

"There no one around. And I don't see any houses." I said, turning around in her arms.

"Still... SHH. People are going to find us." She said then met her lips with mine. She slowly pushed me back against the rock. My tongue slid across her bottom lip bagging her entrance and it got what it wanted. Her hands found my waist again. She slid her hands slowly up my shirt. My hands held both sides of her head. She started to rub my breast through my bra as we continued to make-out. She started kissing down my jawline and then down to my neck, sucking and nipping on my pulse point. I let out a low moan. As she continued to nip and suck at my neck, she lifted my shirt up over my breasts and pulled them out of my bra. Her mouth found a new location to play with (my left boob). I put my arms loosely over her shoulders. Her right hand started to mess with the button on my jeans, as her mouth still showed my left boob attention and her left palm going in a circular motion over the nipple on my right breast. She undid my jeans and pushed them down along with my panties. Her right hand pushed my legs apart before she inserted two fingers inside of my wet center. Her left hand continued to rub my boob but her mouth moved to my ear. she started whispering sweet nothings in it. I let out a airy moan as she started to pump her fingers inside of me, her thumb rubbing my clit. I let my head fall on to her shoulder as I came closer and closer to releasing.

"God Ash... please... do... n't stopppp." I can feel her smile against the side of my face before she moved her head so she can meet her lips with mine again. She started pumping her fingers faster and faster as I began to release. I leaned back against the rock. She started kissing south until she was face to face with my center. After one last pump I went over the edge. Releasing all of my juices. She pulled her fingers out of me and slowly slid her tongue all over my wetness. Licking it all up. She started kissing back up my body as her hands pulled my pants back up. Once again her lips met mine and she started to fix my bra and shirt. She pulled away from me and rested her forehead against mine.

"I love you." She said looking into my eyes.

"I love you too. That was amazing." She smiled at me and held me close to her. Has many times has we have been to the beach at night time this would be the first time we have ever done it here. I feel like we reconnected.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me? Not now but we can be engaged and one day in the future we can get married."

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Yes really." I told her and smiled again and put her head on my shoulder. What a perfect day. Best day ever.

"I own you now and not just for the engagement but from that mark on your neck too." She said then started running for the car. I watched her run for a couple seconds before taking off after her.

"Ashley get back here." I yelled after her

**THE END**

**So, what did you think??? Please let me know...**


End file.
